19 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie oraz film z serii Z piratami po zatoce Gdańskiej i odc. serialu angielskiego Hau 10.05 Family Album (22) - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Pod jednym dachem" (10 Kaprin - stanica wędkarska - serial prod. czecho-słowackiej 11.10 Dla ciebie i dla domu - program poradniczy 11.30 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią ,,Wielką czy małą literą'' - widowisko dla dzieci'' 11.50 "...swego nie znacie..." - Katalog zabytków: Ibramowice 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 - 16.20 Przerwa 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: Znak orła (7) - serial prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Bill Cosby Show" - serial prod. USA 17.45 Brawa miłości (6) Kobieta i rozwód - serial prod. angielskiej 18.45 Dziesięć minut dla ministra pracy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bamse i Goliat 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio sport - Mityng lekkoatletyczny - transmisja z Zurichu 21.55 Moskwa, rok po puczu - program publicystyczny 22.15 Międzynarodowy Piknik Country - Sopot '92 Gang Marcela - fragmenty koncertu 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 Studio sport Mityng lekkoatletyczny - transmisja z Zurichu 23.30 "Życie Kamila Kuranta" (5) - serial TP 0.35 Wykłady Stanisława Brejdyganta. Przewodnik po sztuce wg Michała Ogórka (3) TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 Piłkarze (10) Wielki mecz - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.55 Pokolenia - serial USA 9.15 - 16.25 Przerwa 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport 16.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Historia cyrku (2) - serial dok prod. francuskiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial USA 19.20 Cienie życia 19.30 Wielka piłka 20.00 "Odlecieć stąd" (8) -serial USA 20.45 Zwiedzisz w jednym dniu - samochodowy przewodnik znawcy sztuki (6) Kazimierz, Sandomierz i Baranów 20.55 Miniatury: Cud Wisły 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspress reporterów 22.00 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - "Zwierzenia" 22.30 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych. Powstanie warszawskie w kronikach niemieckich z 1944 roku (2) 23.00 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych 23.30 "Skrzynka kontaktowa": "Poligon Łambinowice" - film dok. 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysynkowy 9.55 Playbout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhers — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Beattlestar Gallactica — serial s-f 22.00 Chanaces — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Doctor, Doctor — serial komediowy 24.00 Ulice San Francisko — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Lekkoatletyczny mityng IAAF w Kolonii 10.30 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Bilard klasyczny, Mistrzostwa Humo 14.00 Motocykle, wyścigi zawodowców, Most Czecho-Słowacja 14.30 Jeździectwo w Holandii 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Wyścigi samochodóow turystycznych w Niemczech 16.30 Futbol amerykański, San Francisco — Waszyngton 18.30 Siatkówka na plaży zawodowców, kobiety, Minneapolis 19.30 Tajski kickboxing 20.30 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover, Knockhil 21.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Tenis, magazyn Schweppes 22.00 Międzynarodowy miting lekkoatletyczny w Sheffield 23.00 Niemiecka formuła 3 23.15 Golf PGA — przegląd tygodnia 23.30 Baseball, pierwsza liga Yankees z Nowego Jorku — White Sox z Chicago 1.30 Zawodowa siatkówka na plaży, turniej kobiet w Minneapolis w stanie Maine 2.30 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Simone's Beach Party 15.30 The Pulse with Swatch — mag. mody prowadzi Marynę Van Der Vlugt 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Festiwal Report — przegląd letnich festiwali 18.20 MTV Prime — najlepsze teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telefonicznie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV‘s Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, rozmowy w studiu, spotkania a artystami 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz. 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV‘s Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 ChiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Shell Take Romance — komedia USA, 1990 22.00 Gong-Show 22.30 Stern TV — magazyn telewizyjny z udziałem Eugena Drewermanna 23.00 Właśnie Alsekal — serial USA 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 ChiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Drops! 9.30 Hotel 10.20 SOS in den Wolken 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral, serial famil. po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA po filmie : SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po programie: prognoza pogody 20.00 Kto będzie nową Scarlett? po progr.: — prognoza pogody 20.15 Schinderhannes — film fab. RFN, 1958 22.15 Akut — afery, analizy, argumenty 22.45 Glücklich geschieden — show (szczęśliwie rozwiedzione pary) 23.15 SAT 1 News 23.20 The Quiet Man (Spokojny człowiek) — film fab. USA, 1962 1.20 MacGyver